The present invention relates to air filters and, more particularly, to a one piece framework for holding the filter media of an air filter.
In the past, the framework for holding the filter media of an air filter was constructed of a number of pieces which were assembled to form a framework for holding the filter media. Some one piece frameworks were stamped from metal, but these frames were difficult to assemble into a final framework.
Other one piece plastic frameworks utilized a frame member that extended around the entire framework and a cross-brace that connected and spanned the frame member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a one piece plastic framework for holding the filter media of an air filter that has a pair of frame members and eliminates the need for a cross-brace.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a one piece filter framework that has simple closures for holding the side walls and the end walls of the framework in an assembled state.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a flange on the end walls of the framework to support and position the filter media.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide locators on the inner surface of the end walls that define a groove and an abutment that engages the edge of the side walls so that the assembly of the framework is facilitated.